Inuyasha Diary: Naruto vs Inuyasha
by orphan-kid-23
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find the hidden well that goes into the feudal era and they piss off Kagome and Sango. Sasuke escapes and leaves to get help but Inuyasha is getting worried about Kagome...so what happens? R&R PLEASE! Way better than it sounds


INUYASHA DIARY: INUYASHA VS NARUTO

"Sasuke… (Grunt)...Where… (Grunt)…are… (Grunt)…we" said Naruto Carring a pile of wood in his arms. Sasuke was in front of him looking at two different paths.

"Uh..wait, Shut up Naruto im trying to think," said Sasuke as he stared to think. A sweat drop slid down Naruto's head. The wood Naruto was carring were heavey and Naruto couldn't take the heavyness any more.

"Grr, Great, thanks Sasuke, we're lost!" exclamied Naruto as he dropped the pile of wood on the ground. A vein popped out of Sasuke's head.

"We are not lost! I just can't find our camp site..." said Sasuke as he looked at the path ways again. A seat drop slid down Naruto's head again

"We are you lost," said Naruto as he rolled his eyes. A vein popped put of Sasuke's head again. He turned aroud and grabbed Naruto's jacket.

"For the last tiem Naruto, WE ARE NOT LOST!" yelled Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke looked over Naruto and spoted a wooden well.

"Hey look," said Sasuke as he pointed to the well. Naruto looked behind him. A seat drop slid down Naruto's head again and he looked at Sasuke annoyed.

"Great, you found a well, butyou cant find a way out of the woods, God! I knew I should of stayed with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he went over to a tree and leaned on it.

"Hey you were the one, who decieded to go look for wood!" said Sasuke.

"Then why did you come?" asked Naruto shifting his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if to say " W-what are you talking about,"

"Uh..because you never know, you could get hurt or Orochimaru could of stolen you," said Sasuke as he looked away from Naruto and pouted. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I know, you like me," said Naruto, shifting his eyes. Sauske paused.

"I do no!" yelled Sasuke, blushing.

"Yeah you do, then why did you come with me," said Naruto.

"What does this have to do with our way back to the camp sit.."

Naruto and Sasuke began to chat/agrue. But little did they know, a girl with balck hair, weraing green uniform and carring a big yellow bag was in the well.

"Ugh, I hope, Im not late, or Inuyasha will kill, me," said Kagome as she made her way out of the well. As Kagoem came out of the well, she saw Naruto and Sasuke talking near he Old God tree. She stood there blankly, blinking at them. Naruto and Sasuke paused and looked over at the well. They saw Kagome, blinking at her. All three of them were some what shocked. When suddenly Kagome burst out laughing. A sweat drop slid down Sauske and Naruto's head.

"Jeez, I wonder what her problem is," said Naruto.

"I don't really know but what ever it is, my new nick name for her is , "laughing mental kid." sais Sauske as he put his hands on his head. Suddenly Kagome stopped and a huge vein popped out of her head.

"I'M A WHAT!" Yelled Kagome. Sasuke and Naruto start running for there lives. Kagome pulled ouy her bow and starts shooting arrows at them. One of her arrows hit and scratches Naruto's head band. Naruto tripped and fell down. He looked at the ground as his head band fell. He saw the scratch mark on his head band. He grabbed his head band and warpped it around his head again. He stood up and turned around and faced Kagome.

"You, you'll pay for that!" said Naruto as he jumped into the air, pulled out four to five kuani and threw them at Kagome. Kagome looked at the kunai's that were aiming for her. Suddnely she heard a familar voice, and a huge Boomarang was thrown in fornt of Kgome. The Kunai's were thrown to the ground.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked.

It was Sango and Kirara. Sango flew down towards Kagome. When they reached the ground, Sango jumped off of Kirara and walked over to Kagome.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Sango.

" Yes, thanks Sango" said Kagome as she sighed in relife. Suddenly Kirara began to growl. Sango looked over to were Kirara was, when her eyes spoted Naruto and Sasuke running.

"Oh no you Don't, KIRARA!" yelled Sango. Kirara jumped into the air and stoped in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes grew big and wide, Kirara began to snap and growl at Sasuke and Naruto. They both stopped, and landed on the floor. Sango walked toward them, with her hand on her hips. She glared at them. Naruto and Sasuke were then carried in Kiarara's mouth.

They soon stopped, Kiarara dropped Naruto and Sasuke roughly on the ground and Sango tied Sasuke and Naruto up against a tree. Kagome made a fire place in front of Sango and Kirara, and cooked fish. They then ate, leaving Naruto and Sasuke starving.

"So what are you to doing here any ways?" asked Kagome.

"…." But Naruto was silent.

"hello?" said Kagome again.

"Hmph, Like Im going to talk to a girl I don't know " said Naruto.

"Hmm…and why not?" questioned Kagome.

"Because….your ugly, your way too girly, you smell like a bucket full of rotten fish and the way you dress is so sluty," said Naruto as he pouted.

A vein popped out of Kagome's head and flames bust out form behind her, Naruto looked at Kagome, he's eyes trimbling with fear. naruto turned samall. Kagome made a fist and without hinking just punches him in the face.

"What was that for" said Naruto with tears coming down his eyes like a waterfall.

"Hmph and I was going to give you some ramen, but what you just said to me right now I'm changing my mind to not giving you any food!" said Kagome as she walked over and to the fire place and sat on a rock beside Sango. Naruto paused.

"WHAT?! Aw come on I'll be good now! Please, please, please.." Naruto began to plead for food. While this was happenig, Sango looked over at Sasuke. Sango became curious. Sasuke was quite the whole time. She walked over to him. Sango looked at Sasuke right in the eye, but he didnt blink. Sango punched Sasuke. Sasuke fave turned red, but then smoke come out. It was a shadow clone.

"Huh..what the hell," said Sango. Naruto and Kagome looked over to Sango.

"What happen?" asked Kagome.

"It..it was just a fake," said Sango. Naruto looked over, Sasuke wasnt there.

"Ack!!Grrr..SASUKE! YOU DITCHER!" vcried Naruto as he began to cry again.

Meanwhile Sasuke made hi way threw the forest, finding smoke behind some bushes. He knew for sure it was Sakura-cahn an Kakashi-sensei. He began to call Sakura's name. Sakura looked over, and saw Sasuke. Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree, reading a porn book, looked over too. When Sasuke cought his breath, he told them he and Naruto were kidnapped, and that he was able to escape and run bak thier to tell them. And the part where he left Naruto...

"HE WHAT!" said Sakura, shocked.

"Ya, Naruto got kidnapped by some demon slayer and her feline cat, oh there was also this weird girl that was wearing REALLY WEIRD clothes too" said Sasuke

"Que,Naruto to mess things up for us again," Sakura sighed. "Well I guess we gotta save his but,"

Kakashi sighed to and stood up straight, putting his, Icha Icha Pradise book in his pocket. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura and asks were these people were.

Back in the village Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku are waiting for Kagome, Sango and Kirara to come back.

" DAMMIT…..when is Kagome going to get here!" growled Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha Kagome will show up sooner or later" said Shippou trying to get Inuyasha to calm down.

"He's right Inuyasha we cant be certain that Kagome is going to make it her on time. She might be busy doing something with someone else. She could even be talking to Koug.." Inuyasha punched the tree were Miroku was and interrupts Miroku from his sentence.

"GRRR, that's it, I can't take it any more, I 'm going to go look for her myself" said Inuyasha as he jumped in the air and landed some where in the forest

"INUYASHA WAIT UP!" yelled Shippou.

Miroku sighed. "He is he always impatient."

Mean while back in the wood were Kagome, Sango, Kilala and Naruton are, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are up I the tall trees behind spying on them. Then suddenly Sakura accidentally dropped a tree branch right beside all of them. Kagome, Sango and Naruto both got startled. But then Naruto looked up in the trees were Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were in and he knew what they were going to do. They were going to save him and steal there FOOD! MUAHAHA! ( um….Actually skip the food part)

"Huh , who's there?" said Sango as she grabbed her hiraikotsu (Or however you spell it).

Kagome starts looking around, she beagn to get scared. Suddenly. Sasuke threw a kunai at her. But then Inuyasha comes out of no where and uses the wind scar on the kunai.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Inuyahsa.Kagome looked up at Inuyahsa.

"Inu-Yahsa... uh..yes, Im ok" said Kagome as she nodded.

Inuyahsa's ears purked up, he heard a sharp soud rushing threw the bushes. He knew for sure, it was another one of thoes Ninja's weapons. Inuyahs jumped up in the air, with Kagome with him, and misses the attack.

Then all of a sudden Sakura starts to squeal. Sakura comes down and looks at Shippo.

"Arent you the most Cutest little thing" squealed, Sakura as she began to pull Shippou's cheeks.

"Grahhh Kagome help!" yelled Shippou. Kagome pulled Shippo out of Sakura's arms. Sakura looked at Kagome adpouted..

" HEY! why'd you take him from me!" said Sakura a she pouted. (Wow...I think im making Sakura out of character...hehe)

"Back off missy, lil pink panther, he's mine!" said Kagome. Kagome and Sakura started fighting over Shippo.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all have sweat drops dripping down their heads and all of them start to sigh. Then Kakashi starts looking at Kagome and Sango and then starts getting hearts in his eyes. Kakashi then runs towards them and tells them how much he had noticed them and all that lovey dovey stuff. But then Miroku and Inuyasha got really pissed and pulls Kakashi away from Kagome and Sango.

"Go near Kagome again and I'll rip you apart!" said Inuyasha.

"Ya! And if you go near Sango again I'll suck you in my Kazana!" said Miroku.

" Well then if they mean so much to you then give back what you have stolen from us!" said Kakashi.

"WHAT We didn't steal anything from you guys!" said Inuyahsha.

Kakashi points toward Naruto and says that he had been kidnapped by Kagome and Sango. Then Inuyasha walks toward Naruto and lets him free.

"There he's free. Now leave us alone!" said Inuyasha.

"HAHAHA IM FREEE!" said Naruto triumphantly..(I dont know how to spell..heheh). Kakashi started walking away, when Naruto stops him.

"Sensei you can't just walk out on this, they just kidnapped me and you're just going to walk away!"

"Naruto just let it be, all that matters now is that your free" said Kakahi.

Naruto jaws drop on the floor then with a pout he followed Kakashi and the others. Then suddenly Sakura sees a one of the jewel shards on the ground and picks it up with a shine in her eye.

"oh cool, Hey you guys I found a shinny shard," said Sakura.

When Inuyasha heard what Sakura said, he quickly jumped over her head and stood in front of her. He grabbed the jewel from her hands.

"Heh...Thanks kid you found me one of the jewels shards. And I didn't have to do anything" said Inuyahsa.

"Hey give it back" said Sakura.

But Inuyasha just walked away ignoring what Sakura said, but then Naruto quickly runs, stealing the jewel from Inuyasha

"What in all the hells!" said Inuyahsa, as he saw Naruto steal the shard from him.

"Hahaha, you didn't even see that coming!" said Naruto laughing.

Inuyasha pulled out he's sword and then threatens Naruto that if he doesn't give it back he would have to die on the wrath of his Tetsaiga. (I cant spell)

"Hey Back off , dog boy, if your messing withhim, your messing with us," said Sasuke as he ran in front of Naruto. (I feel a conection...sry Im a yaoi fan too!!)

"Hmph, BRING IT ON!" said Inuyahsa as he pointed his sword at him.

To be continued

Anyways that was my first fanfic so please be nice...and constructive critism would be really awesome...

(((This is fabulous author xImperfectlyX: Heyyyy! Bee nice okay! Otherwise imma get you all back for it XDDD Nyah! Anyways if you're into shaman king then make sure you check out my stories and review...I've been getting so little of those lately v.v Oh yeah and I write Beyblade...uh oh Orphan-Kid is gettin pissed off at me...Anyways REVIEW THIS STORY OR FACE THE WRATH OF EVIL COCONUTS! MWUAHAHAHAHHA)))


End file.
